Anna Ketsuekirīdā
Anna Ketsuekirīdā is one of The Ten Sins and among them, she is ranked fourth in terms of strength. She was also one of the founding members of Blood Tear. Nowaday she is 1st Queen of Underqerid and 3rd Red King. She is color blind except to the color red. However, while looks through one of her red marbles she is able to see other colors. Appearance: Anna is a cute, doll-like young girl with long, white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Her tattoo is mixed with Blood Tear and Aka tattoos together located on her left eye which is visible when someone looks though one of her red marbles. She wears an outfit very reminiscent of Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a long black and red dress. Her drees contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves. There is also a space for her to place her red marbles in. Anna wears long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane’s. She completes her outfit with multiple ribbons for accessories. Anna also wears her a hooded shawl that covers most of her torso. The shawl is red with large, black fuzzy trim, and a large darker red bow keeping it closed by a red marble framed by gold material. Personality: Anna is very conscientious and quiet compared to her louder member of Aka. In addition, she rarely expresses much emotion at all. Even thought, she doesn’t express much emotions she is still extremely loyal to Aka and Blood Tear and wants to protect them at all cost, even if it costs her live. Freya said that Anna is like a cute doll that lost its emotions. History: Not much is known.... She was one of the former creators of Blood Tear. Abilities: Blood Magic: Anna can use Blood Magic which is being thought as being forbidden. * Red Marbles: She can make Red marbles from her blood which she uses on some of her magic. Red Marbles Magic: ''' * '''Empathy: Anna is a high-level Empath. Allowing her to sense, recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions and moods of other people as though it were her own feelings. * Mind-Reading: With the use of her red marble, Anna has the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. * Psychic Navigation: Using four of her marbles on a map while concentrating Anna is able to locate people. * Clairvoyance: Anna has clairvoyance, allowing her to ‘see’ the world by forcing her will onto the marbles then into the subject the marbles were reacting to, which can be a person or location. Her mind, apart from her body, then moves to the place her marbles are pointing at ‘see’ everything with her mind rather than her actual eyes. * Lie Detection: Anna can sense when someone is lying. Red Magic: Anna can use Red Magic which she learned by the First Red King and mastered with Freya Firerose. * Wings: Anna her the ability to make Wing from red magic that could be used for flight. Equipment: Red Marbles: Anna's main items are red marbles which she often rucks away in her dress pockets. These marbles were created by Anna's blood and her magic. These marbles helps Anna with her magic but also this items can be used as a psychic link to communicate with people who have one of her marbles. * Color Sight: While Anna is looking through her marble, Anna is granted the capacity to see colors. Trivia: * Anna's hobby is watching everyone in Aka. * Her surname Ketsuekirīdā is composed of two words, Ketsueki (Blood) and Rīdā (reader). * Anna only addresses people by their first names. * Anna was heavely inspired by Anna Kushina from K-project and partly inspired by Krul Tepes from Owari no Seraph.